


In which Shaw Saves Root

by MulaSaWala



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: Just a cute drawing of Shaw saving Root (again)





	In which Shaw Saves Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SloanGreyMercyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/gifts).



 

 

I actually liked it better with the itchy-scratchy pen stuff but here's a cleaner copy if that's your preference :P

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've drawn completely digitally in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. It took me way too long to make this, given the quality T_T
> 
> OWEL, SloanGreyMercyDeath, I hope you like it! :P


End file.
